you said that already!
by ILiveForHerOnly
Summary: Alex And Marissa Meet Once, But Not Really Taking Notice, Until One Turns Up As The New Kid In Newport High, Will Sparks Fly?
1. she was different

**A/N – Will Be Adding More Chapters As I Write Them, So Keep Checking Back, Please R/R**

Chapter 1

Alex was serving her last customer before she went off for her break; she was shattered as one of the biggest bands around in Newport was playing at the bait shop, so everyone had come in to watch them.

She went to go watch them for a minute or two, CRASH! Alex looked up from the floor, only to see she had knocked over a tall brunette.

'Im so sorry' is all Alex could blurt out, she put her hand out to help the Brunette up, before saying sorry again.

The brunette sarcastically said 'you said that already' and she walked away.

Alex was slightly confused over what had just happened, she went into her office, packed up her things and headed home for the night.

She had to start school in the morning, so it wasn't long before she collapsed into her bed; all that could go through her mind was the Brunette.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP.

Alex turned around only to hear her phone ringing, she didn't bother looking at the caller ID, 'hmm' she said into the phone, half asleep.

'Up Now Al, we got school in half a hour, ill swing by at 8 and you better be up, or im leaving and you can walk to school' Alex's best friend said down the phone.

Alex sat up slowly, 'yeah alright jod'

Alex had a quick shower before getting out some decent cloths to put on before hearing a car horn beeping outside, she grabbed a slice of toast before leaving and locking the door.

Alex lived alone, seens as she got kicked out of her home back in LA, since then she wanted a new start, and she decided to move to where her best friend, Jodie has just moved.

She walked to the car and smiled at Jodie, 'lets go' Jodie Shouted above the loud music. Jodie's' taste in music wasn't the best taste at all really, so Alex turned it over soon as they started on there way to Newport High.

They was already 5 minutes late for there first class, so they just went straight to the office, got there time tables, and went there different ways, after agreeing to meet up in the hall for lunch.

Alex had Maths first, he took her 10 minutes to find her class, when she had finally found it, she knocked on the door, walked in and the first thing she did was say sorry for being late.

'You must be Alex Kelly' She teacher said.

Yeah that's me' Alex replied back.

The teacher motioned for Alex to go sit down in any spare seat, she looked around before catching the eye of a familiar face, and the only spare seat was next to this familiar face so she sat down, having one quick glance at this brunette, wondering where she remembered her from.

She could see the brunette was glances at her every 5 seconds, it then clicked it was the girl she knocked over at the club, who made a sarcastic comment when she apologised twice.

The brunette had realised who Alex was, before turning to her and saying Hi, Im Marissa, and im guessing your Alex'

'Hey Marissa, yeah im Alex' Alex said slightly shy, something struck her about this girl, she couldn't figure out how one girl made her feel so weak in the knees, even after the incident the night before at the bait shop.

'So, yeah im sorry for the bait shop accident, didn't actually mean to make that kind of comment, was just slightly annoyed I had been bumped into' Marissa said, turning towards Alex.

'Don't worry about it, I wasn't really looking where I was going, to busy looking at the band' Alex Said, still acting shy, well wasn't really an act, she was afraid of making herself look stupid in front of Marissa.

'Alex, Marissa, stop talking and get on with the assignment' the teacher shouted out.

They both smirked at each other, and got on. Before they knew it they kept glancing over at each other smirking and laughing, then the bell went, Alex picked her back smiled for a last time and walked out the room, Marissa ran after her.

'Hey Alex, seen as your knew, ill help you with your next class' She Called Out.

'Thanks, I Have erm, Art Next' she said back, looking at her timetable.

'Your in the same class as me, it's this way' she said, leading her the totally opposite way to what they where going.

Alex couldn't help but smile, there was something about Marissa, she thought.

She Was Different and that made her smile.


	2. but all this is crazy and amazing

A/N – Chapter two, hope your all liking my story so far (:

**Chapter 2**

All they did in Art was talk and learn more about each other, they where seeming to become closer at each glance of the other.

Art was over and it was Lunch, Marissa said bye to Alex and went off to find her friends, which where Summer and Ryan.

Alex Found Jodie in the Crowded Hall, 'hey jod' she said, shouting slightly over the noise.

'Hey Alex, what's with the massive grin, please tell me its because you've found some chick who's hot and has hot friends so we can take them out, im I right? Close to right?' Jodie said with a very excited, day dreaming face.

Alex just laughed, she found Jodie very funny when she's like this.

Alex just sat there with a smirk on her face, finishing off her lunch just before the bell had gone.

The Afternoon went really fast, nothing interesting to mention, Marissa wasn't in any of her classes during the afternoon so Alex just tuned out, and day dreamed about her instead.

Alex walked outside to meet Jodie at her truck, they climbed in, when a sudden distant shout was heard, 'Hey Alex' This Familiar voice shouted, Alex turned, Suddenly smiled, which Jodie saw, and looked where she was staring, a brunette girl was coming towards the truck, 'wow, now she's Hot Al' Jodie said, quietly for only Alex to hear, Alex slapped her arm, 'leave her' she whispered as Marissa approached the truck.

'Hey Alex, well I just went looking for Summers truck but it turns out it isn't around, meaning she got fed of waiting, so im stuck' Marissa looked at Alex, there eyes locked, for the first time since there Art lesson, something about this time, seemed more special, more determined.

'Hey, erm, Marissa is it?' Jodie said, Marissa Just Nodded, Still side-tracked with this steady glare, it made her tinkle, a feeling she didn't understand it, but she knew one thing, It made her feel happy.

'Wont a lift then Marissa? You'll have to direct us obviously, meaning this stare needs to be over' she said, smirking.

She turned to Alex, looked at her and hand motioned to let her in the car.

Alex moved and Marissa jumped in the back of Jodie's truck, Alex ended up jumping in the back with her.

She reached over, and flicked the radio on, with a song just getting to the chorus, something that was suddenly surprising, but made Alex and Marissa listen and look towards each other as the words sang.

I've waited and I'll wait some more

Won't see me knocking on another door

But all this is crazy and amazing

There's only one half of us that I'm saving

So I'm praying just to let it go

Watch from a distance just to see you glow

Seven hundred places seven hundred faces more

Marissa's hand brushed Alex's, so gently even Alex almost didn't feel it, But it made both of them freeze, they had none each other only a day and already they made each other happier than they'd felt in a long time, maybe even forever.

Marissa was guiding Jodie to her house, when they arrived, Alex looked from the outside of Marissa's house, 'wow, your house looks amazing Marissa' Alex Blurted Out, still shocked at how big it was.

'Thanks, you both won't to come in for a while? My Mum and Step Dad are on some holiday, wont be back for like couple of months, wouldn't let me come along, apparently schools important, and off they went but I don't mind, I get the house to my self' Marissa started stuttering slightly, at all this talk about her mum and step dad, she suddenly shut up and turned to Alex, for a answer.

'We'd love to' Alex said, smiling. She looked at Jodie who seemed happy enough to look inside this house that appeared so big from the outside.

When they got inside Alex and Jodie froze, it was bigger on the inside as it was on the outside, looked amazing. Marissa was smiling at the fact they liked it, and suddenly broke the silence 'so drinks anybody?'

They both nodded and followed her to the kitchen where she got them drinks and they sat down at the side table.

'You got a toilet near, I can go to?' Jodie asked, looking around.

'Straight up the stairs first door on your left' Marissa answered smiling as Jodie stood up and wondered off clulessly.

Alex and Marissa where fully alone, not for long but it still felt like eternity.

Alex looked around before looking towards Marissa her eyes filled with Happiness, just seeing the Brunette fiddling with her top as the string had come undone at the back slightly, she seemed like she was struggling.

Alex stood up quietly, and walked over to the back of Marissa and started UN – doing the string so she could re tie it again, she did it gently and at every touch of Alex's hand on Marissa's back, made Marissa close her eyes slightly, and look up a little.

Alex was slowly doing it up, she knew Jodie wouldn't be long, although she knew Jodie would take her time to give Alex and Marissa time alone, Little did they Know Jodie was sat in the other room, so they can have more time together but without her.

Alex had finished doing up Marissa's top, but still gently rested her hands on Marissa's Back, she didn't know if Marissa would freak out if she slide them round her waist, just softly, maybe soft enough she won't feel it at all.

She let her hands slide down so softly, even Alex barely felt Marissa's back against her.

Marissa felt Alex's hands going down towards her Waist, she knew as soon as they wrapped around her back, she would freeze, with so much happiness she can't think of what would happen if she turned around. She decided to see what could happen.

Just as Alex's hands has gently slide round her waist, Marissa stood up, turned around to face Alex, There eyes once again locked, but with more and more passion as each second went by.

Alex Moved forward slightly, before Marissa couldn't help but move into a tight squeeze, there Lips got closer, Grazed each others, 'Hey Alex, I have to go, need a lift back?' Jodie shouted as she walked into the kitchen, she knew she'd caught the two at the wrong time, she felt slightly guilty but she couldn't help it.

Alex and Marissa stepped away from each other, and Alex looked at Jodie, and Nodded.

'Well ill see you tomorrow Marissa, Bye,' Alex smiled as she said this.

'Yeah, can't wait, see you tomorrow Alex' and with that, Alex walked out, Leaving Marissa disappointed at the moment Jodie walked through.

Alex was just as disappointed, but couldn't blame Jodie for it, she never knew that they where in that moment.

Although the car ride home, seemed very silent, as the radio went over the words heard before

I've waited and I'll wait some more

Won't see me knocking on another door

But all this is crazy and amazing

There's only one half of us that I'm saving

So I'm praying just to let it go

Watch from a distance just to see you glow

Seven hundred places seven hundred faces more

A/N – Next Chapter On Its Way, Would Explain What Would Happen As I Will Start Writing Tomorrow, But Then Again It Wont Keep You Guessing, PLEASE REVIEW, would like to know how many chapters I should keep this going to, I can write a lot for one chapter, in one night, so whatever you lot would like to see.

Warning – Drama Coming, Following argument, make ups, break ups and the final, you'll have to wait and see whether it's a good one, or a bad one. Thanks.


	3. all those glances

A/N – Sorry took so long to write this chapter, been busy, will try write more often now

Jodie pulled up outside Alex's house, beeping her horn like every morning, don't think she realises that its only 8 and there's other people living in the houses around the niebourhood.

"Jodie, do you think you could try knocking at the door next time?" Alex pointed out as she jumped into the car beside Jodie, "not really, to far to walk" Jodie said, starting the car up again.

Alex was excited to come to school, and it didn't take very long to be figured out, she jumped out the car and they both walked to sit outside the school for a while seen as they only had 10 minutes before the bell.

Jodie and Alex got talking about the Bait shop, and how its getting busy with them being able to get better bands each night, "Guess Who" a familiar voice was heard right behind Alex, it made Alex jump, but she carmed down slightly as soon as she recognised that voice, she turned to the Brunette who was stood smiling down at them both, "mind if I sit with you? Summer seems to be poorly, well so she says, or it may be because there's a 60% discount sale at one of her favourite stores" Marissa said laughing.

Alex motioned for her to sit down next to her, and Marissa did so without having to wait a second, she told them to carry on there conversation, not really knowing what it was about in the first place, they did and Marissa caught on it was about the Bait shop, it was one of Marissa's favourite places to go for a night out.

Alex turned to Marissa and started talking about there lessons they had together today, and what Marissa was going to do after school "nothing much really, just watching TV most properly, enless you wont to come round for abit?" Marissa asked with such expression on her face, Alex turned to her, eyes trying not to reach Marissa's, knowing they'd lock and make Jodie feel uncomfortable, Marissa realised this and tried not to make eye contact "id love to" Alex replied, a smile creeping up on her face, slowly buy surly.

Alex knew the day would go slow, always does when something good is happening after school, and she was right, although the lessons with Marissa went a lot faster than the ones without, she wasn't in any of Marissa's lessons before lunch, so lunch seemed like hours away, Alex didn't concentrate during any of the classes, all that went through her mind was what had happened last night, she never thought it could ever happen that way, they'd not none each other long, yet Alex had already fallen deep for her.

Lunch came, and Alex walked fast to get her lunch, not that she was hungry, she just hoped to see Marissa in the queue while waiting, but she wasn't there, Alex sloped slightly after getting her Lunch, she found Jodie and she sat down. "Hey Jod" she said when she had sat down, "Hey Al, oh joy your little friends com… Hey Marissa" Jodie Said suddenly changing her expression, Alex shot round trying not to look so desperate.

Marissa smiled and said Hey back to Jodie, before turning to Alex "mind if I sit with you, seen as summer isn't here today" she said with hope, and plead in her voice, Alex nodded with a smile and motioned for her to sit down.

They didn't really talk much, just the glances, across the table, this made Alex Smile even more.

They all finished and walked towards there classes as there bell went; they had art and maths as there two last lessons before going home.

In art they had to get some work done other wise they would fall behind, but again the glances wouldn't stop, they both kept getting in fits of laughter, which made there teacher mad.

Math wasn't the same, they talked non stop all the way through, they found so much more about each other than they ever thought they would, Alex didn't dare ask the question about the night before, little did she actually know, the same thought was going through Marissa's mind.

They both ignored the thought, although it was hard, knowing it disappointed them, when Jodie had walked in.

Like Alex had predicted, it went so fast, and before she knew it was time to jump in Jodie's car and get her to drop them both off at Marissa's.

They both walked towards Marissa's front door, Marissa glanced back, and caught Alex's eye, Alex soon smiled at Marissa and carried on walking.

A/N – Ill update Soon As(: REVIEW x


	4. of course i will

A/N – sorry took so long to update, been very busy(:

Hope you like this chapter

Chapter 4 –

Alex sat down on the sofa while Marissa had gone to get some drinks for them, Alex loved the way Marissa's house was, she took a long breathe and lent back.

Marissa walked through to find alex resting her head against the back of the sofa, with her eyes closed, Alex didn't know she was there, and mumbled the word "how can one girl make my heart race so much?' Marissa stopped and put the drinks on the side so quietly so that Alex wouldn't open her eyes. Marissa walked over to the back of the sofa and leaned down, she couldn't believe she was going to do this, but she had to, her heart races at every look of Alex and she had to do something about it.

She leaned in and slowly made her way to Alex's lips, she moved in and kissed her, Alex didn't open her eyes, she knew Marissa's smell from anywhere, she just kissed back.

Marissa stopped and Alex opened her eyes, Marissa got the drinks again and sat next to Alex, and turned the tv on. She smiled while looking at the TV thinking Alex couldn't see.

Alex smiled as Marissa Did, The kiss had left them both breathless afterwards.

They just watched tv for a while, Alex let her hand move to Marissa's and Marissa felt it, and she let Alex hold her hand, it gave them both that tinkle they loved.

Marissa really had a question set in her mind to ask Alex, but she didn't know how to put it and if it would be to soon to ask her to be her girlfriend.

The same thought was going through Alex's mind and she didn't know what to do either, they both sat there the thought going through their minds so fast they didn't watch the Movie that had been on for the past hour.

Marissa pushed herself to get Alex's attention and closed her eyes before turning around to Alex and opening them slowly.

"Alex, erm, will you erm, be my girlfriend?" She managed to get out, she held her breathe while waiting for Alex to answer.

Alex's heart had skipped a beat with that question, and she realised Marissa was still in front of her waiting for an answer. "Of course I will" She finally came out with.

Marissa jumped forward closer to Alex and wrapped her arms around the blondes kneck, and kissed her, it felt different this time, more deeper, more meaningful to them


End file.
